Haruman-KrisTao
by Itshu
Summary: "Cinta itu bisa saja muncul tanpa alasan. Cinta juga bisa saja timbul tanpa peringatan. Dan cinta juga bisa datang diluar dugaan. Jadi, jika aku katakan aku jatuh cinta padamu hanya dalam waktu satu hari saja, jangan katana aku gila." Kris


**_"_****_Jika aku hanya memiliki satu hari ..._**

**_Aku ingin setiap menit itu kulalui bersamamu."_**

_Haruman_

Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik adiknya sejenak. Matanya menyipit. Baiklah, Zi Tao—adiknya, memang penakut. Tapi gerak-geriknya kali ini terlihat lebih takut lagi, seperti ...

"Zi Tao?" panggil Luhan lirih. Zi Tao menyerit kaget dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar. "_hum_?" responnya.

"kau ... tidak menonton film horror lagi kan?" selidik lelaki berdarah chainis itu sembari menyipitkan mata. Nampak jelas di matanya Zi Tao terlihat lebih was-was dengan beberapa bagian ruang apartemen yang sengaja digelapkan.

"t-tidak," Zi Tao menjawab gugup.

"bagus, karena _Gege_ harus pergi seka—"

"jangaaan~" secepat kilat Zi Tao langsung memeluk perut Luhan erat. Tak rela jika kakaknya pergi dari apartemen keduanya sekarang juga. Oh ayolah~ bahkan bayang-bayang drakula menyeramkan itu masih terbayang-bayang dalam pikiran polosnya. _Demi apa Luhan harus meninggalkannya sekarang juga?! Lebih baik di pelototi Akishi—senpai seramnya—saja~_ suara Zi Tao merengek-rengek dalam hati. Sementara itu, kedua matanya telah berair dan siap meluncurkan 'hujan' lokalnya kapan saja.

"kau menonton horror lagi?" ulang Luhan. Meminta penjelasan pada lelaki bermata panda di hadapannya akan sikapnya yang berubah—semakin—penakut lagi. Dan dengan takut juga kepala tertunduk Zi Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"kenapa menontonnya kalau kau takut Huang Zi Tao~~" dengan gemas Luhan menjewer pipi adiknya gemas. "oh~~ siapa yang akan menemanimu malam nanti _eoh_? Suho dan Lay masih di Sapporo, dan aku harus berangkat tiga jam lagi..." Luhan menatap sang adik yang masih setia berlutut di hadapannya sembari memeluk perutnya erat. "kau tak bisa menyuruh salah satu temanmu menginap di sini?" lelaki bersurai madu itu menbelai rambut hitam adiknya perlahan.

"bagaimana jika suruh Tetshu ke sini? Dia baik kan?" Luhan memberi saran.

"tidak bisa, dia sedang ke Yokohama untuk membelikan hadiah ulang tahunku besok..."

"Kagami?"

"kalau Tetshu pergi Kagami pasti ikut kan?" Zi Tao memberengut menatap kakaknya. Membuat yang di tatapnya tersenyum tipis karena menganggapnya lucu.

"Daiki dan Kise?"

"Uuu~~ yang ada mereka semakin menakutiku!" Bibir ranum Zi Tao semakin maju. Membuat sosoknya semakin dan semakin lucu.

"Midori-kun?"

"dia mana mau~"

"lalu siapa~~?" Luhan nyaris menyerah untuk mencarikan teman bagi adiknya malam nanti. Pasalnya, jika sudah ketakutan seperti ini, di tinggal sendiri barang sejam saja dia bisa menangis tak karuan. Apa lagi jika Luhan meninggalkannya seharian penuh untuk tugas ke Kyushu? Seperti apa takutnya dia? _Jangan-jangan dia kehabisan air mata dan nafas karena menangis seharian penuh_, lirih suara hatinya berbisik konyol.

"siapa saja asal jangan Daiki, Kise, apalagi Akishi _senpai_~" rengek Zi Tao sembari menatap kakaknya penuh harap.

"memang kenapa dengan Akishi? Dia baik..." Luhan menimbang-nimbang, seingatnya, lelaki bernama Akishi yang sering mengantar adiknya pulang sekolah itu cukup normal—ketimbang Kise dan Daiki yang terkenal gila.

"tidak! Jangan Akishi _senpai_~kumohon~!" Zi Tao memelas penuh harap. Gegenya ini benar-benar tak tahu jika sosok 'asli' Akishi sungguh menyeramkan! Bahkan tersenyum saja Zi Tao sering kali bergidik ngeri!

"baiklah-baik, tak usah berkaca-kaca begitu!" Luhan menoyor jidat adiknya pelan. "haaah~ kau ini, jadi bagaimana? Lagi pula kenapa menonton horror segala _sih_~~?!" kembali Luhan menjewer pipi adiknya kesal. Gemas sekali akan kelakuannya yang sok berani padahal penakutnya setengah mati!

"aku penasaran~~" lagi-lagi Zi Tao megerucutkan bibirnya, "Seluruh temanku membicarakan film itu selama di kelas, sementara aku hanya diam saja karena tak tahu ceritanya! Aku kan penasaran!" protesnya—seolah tak tahu diri. _Sudah tahu petakut masih saja penasaran pada hal yang menakutkan!_ Gerutu hati Luhan.

"baiklah-baiklah ... hentikan memajukan bibirmu itu panda!" Luhan mencubit bibir adiknya perlahan. "jadi siapa temanku yang menganggur ya?" Luhan mulai berfikir sendiri.

"ah!"

.

.

**KrisTao**

Title : **Haruman** (Just One Day)

Main Cash : **Kris** Wu and Huang **Zi Tao**

**Other** : Luhan, Baekhyun, and ... Kuroko no basuke member(?) minus Muk-kun.

Author : **Itshu**

Genre :** Romance Parody [**kayaknya**] **(Itshu lagi ga mood sama yang angst apalagi hurt *tumben*)

Rate : **K**

**Oneshoot**.

This **Yaoi** Fanfiction.

**Don't read** if you** not like**.

...

**Happy Reading**!

.

**Haruman**

.

_'__Bisakah kau menemani adikku malam ini?'_

"hah?!" Kris—mahasiswa Luhan di kelas sastra itu—meninggikan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Membuat adiknya—Baekhyun—yang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya melonjak kaget.

_'__Hanya semalam saja. Siangnya kau bisa meninggalkannya ...'_

"tidak! _Sensei_ pikir adik _sensei_ tidak seperti Baekhyun?! Menyusahkan, cengeng, kenakan, dan—Akh! Yah kurang ajar!" Kris balik memaki adiknya yang baru saja menendang tulang keringnya dengan kesal. Siapa pula yang tak merasa kesal kalau di jelek-jelekan di depan orang lain? Mungkin itulah sebabnya Baekhyun berani melakukan tindakan 'heroik' seperti itu pada kakaknya—yang notabenya—galak setengah mati.

_'__Karena dia seperti Baekhyun makannya aku menitipkan dia padamu, kau kan sudah biasa menghadapi anak-anak macam mereka?'_

"tidak! Demi Jasin-_sama_ dia penakut melebihi Baekhyun! Aku tidak mau!"

_'__Haaaah ... ya sudah, jangan salahkan aku jika nilaimu di sementer ini akan mendapat C. MINUS!' _Dengan jahatnya Luhan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya pada sang murid.

"Yaaah ... _sensei_ jangan sembarangan!" Pekik Kris menyerupai wanita. Membuat adiknya yang kini sibuk mengganti-ganti chanel televisi melirik sejenak.

_'__Makannya temani adikku! Rumahku kan dekat kampus, kau tinggal jalan kaki kalau mau berangkat. Kau juga hanya perlu menemaninya malam ini dan nilaimu akan kuberi A, apa susahnya sih?!' _Marah Luhan di seberang sana. _Pasti wajahnya jelek seperti ikan mas koki milik Baekhyun di akurium sana_, hatinya berkata.

_'__Yah Lee Jiang Heng!'_ Teriak dosennya tak sabaran.

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama jelek itu!" Kris yang tak mau kalah ikut membesarkan suaranya kesal.

_'__Jadi bagaimana?'_ Tanya sang dosen lagi.

"baiklah aku ke sana," jawab Kris setengah hati—terus dibagi-bagi. "tapi nilaiku A, ingat itu!"

'_tenang~ aku bukan pembohong. Jadi, kutunggu lima menit lagi otte?_'

"jangan mengada-ada! Aku ada di Kyoto!" dengan kesal Kris memutuskan panggilan sang guru secara sepihak. "lima menit ke Kyoto? Dia pikir Shinkanshen memiliki kecepatan cahaya?" gerutu lelaki berpostur super tinggi itu sembari melangkah menuju kamar miliknya. Memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran, sepotong baju ganti serta dompet miliknya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"hey _hobbit_, jaga rumah baik-baik. Jangan berkeliaran sembarangan dan jangan lupa kunci pintu." ucapnya santai sambil melenggang keluar kamar. Berpesan pada sang adik yang baru menginjak bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas sambil mengusak rambutnya. Kasar.

"iiish _Hyung_!" Baekhyun menepis tangan kakaknya kesal.

"besok kau mau berkencan dengan Chanyeol _kan_?" Kris menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang adik. Membuat sang pemilik telinga bergidik ngeri. _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu perkara itu_?! Pekiknya dalam hati. "kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak melakukan hal 'gila' atau kucincang komik-komik kesayanganmu itu mengerti~!" sebelah tangannya menjewer pipi empuk sang adik hingga memerah padam.

"ingat, kunci pintu!" perintah Kris sebelum keluar rumah sepenuhnya.

"hooooh~ mengapa aku punya kakak mengerikan seperti dia~!" amuk Baekhyun—entah pada siapa—selepas kakaknya pergi.

.

.

.

-Tokyo-

Kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya di lorong apartemen yang nampak sunyi. Hanya butuh waktu dua jam dari Kyoto-Tokyo plus beberapa menit dari stasiun Shibuya menuju apartemen sang dosennya itu. Ia mendesah panjang. Ia tahu benar sosok Zi Tao. Bukan, bukan dari matanya. Karena Kris pribadi belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Tapi Kris tahu sosok Zi Tao melalui kedua mulut pasangan 'langka' Suho dan Lay. Mereka berdua bisa dikatakan sebagai _baby sitter_ dari adik si dosen muda Huang Lu Han karena memang hobi sekali berkunjung sekaligus menjaga anak berstatus pelajar kelas satu sekolah menengah atas itu saat si dosen tugas keluar kota. Seperti saat ini.

Tapi sial, naas, petaka, seribu bencana kini dialah yang harus menjadi baby sitternya untuk malam ini.

"merepotkan ..." gerutunya sebelum menekan tombol interkom.

"Kris ya?" terdengar suara dosennya dari speaker interkom.

"ya..." balas Kris acuh tak acuh masa bodoh. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tak rela harus menemani anak bernama Huang Zi Tao itu. Karena sungguh! Baekhyun saja sudah membuat hari liburnya buram temaram! Dan sekarang, di jam-jam terakhir akhir pekannya, dia benar-benar harus menghabiskannya bersama kedua anak serupa yang ... _oh Jasin-sama!_ Kris kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Sambil mengusak surainya sendiri.

**Ckreek ...**

Belum selesai lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, pintu apartemen di hadapannya terbuka dan langsung mengenai kepalanya. "aaah ..." serunya seranya memegangi dahinya yang perih.

"O! Maaf, haha, salahmu sendiri mengadangi pintu." Ucap Luhan sembari menyeret kopornya. "dia di dalam. Masuklah," dosen muda itu menepuk-nepuk bahu muridnya perlahan. Membuat Kris semakin dongkol karena dengan tanpa belas kasihnya si guru masih terkekeh kecil akan tindakannya yang barusan.

"ah Kris!" panggil Luhan sebelum Kris memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam apartemen. "jangan berani kau melukai adikku apalagi sampai membuatnya 'menangis'. Kujamin kau tak mendapat nilai kalau sampai itu terjadi!"

"aku tahu! Bawel," Kris melengos sebal seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen dosennya. Bersiap menemukan sosok lelaki yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Sama menyebalkannya, sama manjanya, sama menjengkelkannya, sama penakutnya, sama ke—tinginya ... melebihi Luhan?!

Kris mematung memandangi 'bocah' di hadapannya yang tingginya nyaris menyamai tingginya sendiri. _Heh, benarkah dia kelas satu menengah atas?! Mengapa tingginya—sangat amat—melampaui Baekhyun yang sudah kelas dua menengah atas dan Luhan kakaknya sendiri?!_ Kris terbengong sendiri. _Apakah jangan-jangan dia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan dosen cerewetnya itu?_ Hati kecil Kris berbisik gila.

"_domo_?" (halo) sapa Zi Tao sembari tersenyum.

"jadi ... kau Huang Zi ... Tao?!" tanya Kris. Remaja itu mengangguk sambil membulatkan matanya lucu.

"oh baiklah, jadi di mana aku bisa meletakkan tasku?" tanya mahasiswa semester tiga itu sembari mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

"umh ... ke kamarku saja." Lelaki yang Kris rasa mirip panda itu menunjuk pintu kamarnnya yang berhias berbagai macam stiker entah apa itu namanya Kris enggan mengetahuinya.

Hening menyelimuti. Kris sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sementara Zi Tao sibuk dengan komik-komik serial cantiknya. Membuat Kris yakin betul jika Zi Tao ... adalah cerminan Baekhyun dalam bentuk yang ... lebih tinggi mungkin. Catat! Mereka—Zi Tao dan Baekhyun—adalah laki-laki, tapi mengapa koleksi komik mereka ... komik yang ...

_Go to Hell!_ Kris terus-menerus mengumpat dalam hati akan 'fakta' yang baru saja mengguncang kewarasannya.

"Kris Ge?" panggil Zi Tao ragu. Menutup komik yang baru saja di bacanya seraya mendekati 'teman' sekamarnya yang tengah menggunakan meja belajarnya kini.

"Kris Ge~" kini suara panggilannya terdengar manja. Membuat telinga lelaki bersurai pirang itu panas seketika akan suaranya yang terasa menggelitik. "apa?!" sahutnya ketus.

"kenapa kau galak!"

"siapa yang galak?!"

"kau membentakku!"

"memang begini suraku!"

"jangan meninggikan suaramu!"

Kris menghela nafas sembari memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Demi seluruh sumpah serapahnya yang sering kali ia teriakkan ke adiknya! Demi nilai sastranya semester ini! Demi ikan mas koki Baekhyuuuun~! Gaaaaaah! Kris benar-benar tak habis pikir akan tingkah bocah di samping kirinya yang ternyata jauh...jauh...jauuuuuuh lebih menyebalkan dari adiknya! Andai lelaki panda itu adiknya, mungkin dia sudah Kris lempar ke sungai tak jauh dari rumahnya! Sungguh!

"Kris Ge?" kembali suara itu merambati telinganya.

"apa?" sahut Kris, jauh lebih lembut.

"bisa temani aku mandi?"

Kris membulatkan matanya. Kemudian dengan gerakkan amat lamban layaknya adegan _slow motion_ ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bocah yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Demi—

Demi apapun yang bisa Kris sumpahi! Apakah ada 'sesuatu' di otak bocah panda di sampingnya itu?! Menemaninya mandi?! Bahkan saat Baekhyun merengek minta di temani mandi—ketika dia kelas lima sekolah dasar—saja dia tidak mau! Dan ... dan sekarang dengan polosnya bocah panda itu meminta ditemani mandi?!

_HELL!_ Pekik hati Kris.

"tidak," jawab Kris datar. Bisa di cekik Luhan dirinya kalau sampai membuat adiknya yang satu itu ketakutan karena suara bom atomnya.

"kenapa~~" tak hanya suara, kini Kris merasakan tangan lembut bocah panda itu menggelayut di bahu kirinya.

"tidak,"

"ayolah temani aku Kris Ge~~ aku takut jika ada drakula yang datang tiba-tiba ke kamar mandi~~" Zi Tao mulai merengek-rengek sambil menarik lengan panjang Kris.

"mana ada drakula!" geram Kris tertahan. Ingat, dia tidak diperbolehkan meneriaki bocah panda itu. "Lagipula, jika ada, untuk apa dia melihatmu mandi _eoh_?!" Kris menoyor dahi Zi Tao perlahan.

"aaa~ pokonya temani aku mandiiii~" Zi Tao tetap memaksa.

"tidak," Kris pun tak mau kalah dan tetap akan pendiriannya.

"temani ya~~~"

"tidak!"

"_bbuing-buing_?"

**Zraaaas ...**

Suara sower terdengar di sela-sela senandung kecil Zi Tao. Bocah penyuka makanan manis itu tengah asik berendam sembari memainkan busa yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Meniupnya hingga berterbangan kesana-kemari, atau sekedar menepuk-nepuknya hingga meleleh keluar bathtub.

"Kris Ge?" panggilnya.

"aku disini ..." sahut Kris malas sembari membuka buku catatannya kesal. Kini pria berpostur tinggi itu sedang duduk di atas kloset bersama buku catatannya. Entah kerasukan setan dari mana setelah melihat jurus _bbuing-buing no jutsu_ yang dilayangkan Zi Tao pendiriannya runtuh diterjang siapa. Dengan tunduknya ia melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja ketika tangan bocah panda itu menarik lengannya menuju kamar mandi di salah satu sudut kamarnya.

_Ini gila~!_ Rutuk Kris penuh kekesalan.

"Kris Ge ..." kembali suara bocah panda itu terdengar.

"apa lagi?" sahut Kris malas.

"Kris Ge baik..." tutur Zi Tao dari balik tirai bathtub. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa alasan yang Kris ketahui, wajahnya terasa panas entah mengapa.

_Aku benar-benar gila!_

Selesai mandi, Zi Tao kembali menghampiri Kris yang sudah bersiap kembali untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Mencium 'bau' dari bocah panda itu Kris buru-buru menoleh sebelum Zi Tao membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanannya. Jujur saja, dia bersikap begitu karena takut merinding kalau mendengar suara Zi Tao sedekat itu. Tapi tindakan tiba-tibanya tersebut membuat Zi Tao terkejut sekaligus takut. Lihat saja kedua matanya yang seolah ingin mencolok sampai ke rongga dada itu. Kalau Baekhyun yang melihanya mungkin responnya hanya berupa decakan malas. Tapi Zi Tao?

Bocah panda itu nyaris menangis sekarang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mengerucut ke arah bawah, sementara kedua alisnya mengerut takut. _Kris, kau dalam masah sekarang!_ Hatinya menjerit panik.

"he-hey, kau... ?" tanya Kris tergagap.

"aku kan hanya mau betanya ..." suara Zi Tao terdengar tak teratur. Menahan tangis _eoh_?

"tanya apa? Jangan menangis _eoh_?! Aku bisa tak naik semester kalau sampai itu terjadi!"

"aku ... aku ... aku hanya mau bertanya apa kau mau ramen atau tidak ... huwaaa ... Lu Ge~~ Mama ... huwaaa ..." tangis Zi Tao pecah. Ancaman yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Kris Wu itu tak berhasil membendung air mata Huang Zi Tao dan hanya memperburuk keadaan hingga anak tak bedosa itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Habis sudah riwayatmu Kris Wu!_ Teriak hatinya kalut.

"hey jangan menangis ... aku tidak bermaksud jahat! Aku hanya terkejut tahu! Hey ..."

"aku— juga terkejut... huu~ Mamaaa..."

"ssssth ... aduh ... jangan menangis, oh ayolah ..."

"Mam—heeempf" dengan paksa Kris membekap mulut Zi Tao yang terbuka lebar.

"jangan menangis kumohon ... berhenti menangis oke? Ya? Aku bisa di bunuh kakakmu kalau dia tahu~ ya? Jangan menangis, kubuatkan ramen ... oke?"

Zi Tao mengangguk kecil. Perlahan, Kris menjauhkan tangannya. Merasa was-was akan 'serangan' apa yang akan si panda kecil lakukan.

Cukup lama terdiam, bocah panda itu tak lagi menangis dan hanya bergerak perlahan untuk menghapus air mata di sudut matanya. Kris menghela nafas panjang. Mudah-mudahan saja Zi Tao tak melapor atas tindakannya yang satu itu.

"a-ayo buat ramen," suara kecil Zi Tao terdengar begetar. Menyadarinya Kris buru-buru tersenyum manis sambil berkata, "baiklah, ayo." Kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya yang ... terasa basah?

Eh, basah?

Kris menarik tangannya dari tengkuk dan langsung memandangnya. Tatapannya berubah horror.

"_oh kami-sama..._" lirihnya pada diri sendiri. Namun Zi Tao mendengarnya.

"maaf~" lirih Zi Tao.

"haaaaaaa...!" Kris berteriak nyaring. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia menyentuh liur—selain liurnya sendiri. Di tambah, benda bening itu baru saja mampir ke tengkuknya, demi—

Kris buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya hingga tanpa sengaja terkatuk meja belajar, ia mengaduh, mendekap tangannya yang terasa ngilu. Sial, fokusnya yang tertuju pada rasa sakit membuatnya tak memperhatikan langkah hingga tersandung tasnya sendiri. Membuatnya terhuyung ke sudut kamar dimana tong sampah berada,

**Blak!**

Tutup tong sampah otomatis terbuka kala jemari panjangnya tak sengaja menginjak penungkitnya. Membuat tutup tempat sampah itu memukul tulang keringnya dimana sang adik menendangnya dengan kesal.

"Akh!" dari tangan, Kris beralih ingin mendekap tulang keringnya. Tapi, kesialannya belum berakhir sampai di situ. Karena posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan dinding dahinya pun langsung terkatuk akibat tubuhnya yang menunduk dengan cepat ke arah yang salah.

"Aaaaaaakh...!" lolong kesakitan tuan Kris Wu terdengar diantara tawa kecil Huang Zi Tao.

Mengenaskan nasipmu tuan Wu~

.

**_"_****_Jika aku hanya memiliki satu hari ..._**

**_Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat senyum di wajahmu."_**

.

Hari semakin larut. Kris kembali disibuk dengan segala macam tugas-tugasnya di atas meja—setelah ritual-_tanganku-terkena-liur-dan-terkatuk-meja-lalu-kakiku-ditendang-tong-sampah-dan-kujedotkan-kepalaku-ke-tembok_. Dan membuatkan ramen untuk anak panda.

Sedangkan Zi Tao, dia hanya diam memperhatikan 'teman' sekamarnya yang sibuk membuka buku ini itu dengan acak. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah lelaki yang berusia 7 tahun lebih tua itu, _tampan~ pangeran tampan~pangeran tampan bermata laser~~_ hati Zi Tao berbisik suka. Meski mengakui kedinginan dan ketajaman yang dimiliki lelaki itu, Zi Tao juga tak bisa memungiri jika ia menyimpan rasa suka terhadapnya. Lihat saja wajahnya! Lihat!

Sekali pandang pasti banyak orang yang akan jatuh cinta terhadapnya~

"kenapa kau tertawa-tawa sendiri?"

Sadar akan tindakannya yang dipergoki si pangeran tampan bermata laser, Zi Tao buru-buru mengulum senyumnya. Biar—sedikit—tahu akan sikap galaknya, Zi Tao masih belum terbiasa akan tiap ucapan—nya yang terkesan—kasarnya. Zi Tao sadar, hatinya masih sering kali menciut takut jika tatapan matanya bertabrakan dengan sorot tajam yang dimiliki lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Dia juga masih merasa sakit hati kalau Kris tanpa sadar menggurutu soal dirinya yang begini begitu. Zi Tao sadar ...

Dia terlalu dimanja Luhan, Suho mau pun Lay.

Dia tahu ucapan Kris ada benarnya.

Jika mengarapkan yang 'lebih' dari lelaki tampan itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Tapi, salahkah jika dia ingin Kris berubah menjadi orang yang lembut. Sedikit ... saja. Salahkah?

"Kris Ge?" kembali Zi Tao membuka suaranya.

"ya?" sahut Kris tanpa menatapnya. _Lihat? Bagaimana mengharap lebih, mengharap hal yang biasa saja sulit! _Hati kecil Zi Tao bersungut-sungut kesal.

"kenapa Kris Ge kasar?"

Dari jauh Zi Tao dapat melihat gerak menulis Kris terhenti. Samar-samar rasa tahut mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Marah kah lelaki itu? Salah kah ucapannya? Oh ... Kris pasti makin tak suka pada dirinya! Berbagai pemikiran mulai berterbangan dalam otak Zi Tao.

"kau sendiri, kenapa penakut seperti itu?"

Zi Tao diam membisu. Kenapa? Kenapa ya?

"tidak tahu," jawab Zi Tao polos.

"kalau begitu aku juga tidak tahu."

"tapi ..."

"tapi apa?" Kris memotong ucapan Zi Tao cepat. "kau mau berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutmu sementara aku tidak? Ya? Begitu yang mau kau ucapkan?"

Zi Tao terdiam. Ia tak berani berbicara apalagi menatap ke arah Kris. Dalam bayangannya sekarang, Kris pasti tengah menatapnya nyalang penuh amarah. Padahal tidak. Tak jauh darinya, Kris justru menatapnya terluka. Ia merasa jadi orang yang paling kasar sedunia.

Mengapa Zi Tao tak bisa menerima sisi 'kerasnya'?

Mengapa Zi Tao tak bisa menerima kepribadian dirinya?

Mengapa?

Mengapa Zi Tao ... tidak menyadari betapa tersiksanya dia menahan amarahnya?

Tak sadarkah Zi Tao akan sikapnya?

Tak sadarkah?!

Kris berang. Tapi ia tak memiliki niatan barang menatap tajam sosok yang tetunduk itu.

Tidak, Kris tidak akan sampai hati menyakiti sosok ... indah itu.

.

**_"_****_Jika aku hanya memiliki satu hari ..._**

**_Aku tak ingin melihat air matamu,"_**

.

Jadi ia memilih pergi. Berjalan keluar kamar Zi Tao dan terus melangkah samapai keluar apartemen. Terus berjalan, hingga tanpa disadari dia sudah jauh meninggalkan apartemen Luhan.

_Haaah~_ Kris menghela nafas perlahan.

Mengapa hanya dengan pertanyaan kecil dari Zi Tao itu dapat membuatnya kacau seperti ini? Bukankah dia sudah sering mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu? Mengapa? Mengapa melihat Zi Tao ketakutan seolah menohok hatinya? Mengapa melihat Zi Tao menangis membuatnya takut setengah mati? Mengapa? Kenapa? Lagi-lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan membingungkan itu memenuhi rungga kepalanya.

_Karena Luhan kah? Karena dosennya itu?_

_Oh ya, benarkah? Bukankah sebelumnya Luhan sering mengancammu juga? Tapi mengapa saat itu kau tak pernah merasa takut padanya? Kau bahkan masih bisa membantahnya?!_

_Tapi sekarang? Kenapa sekarang kau berbeda? Kenapa Kris?_

Kini hatinya ikut bertanya-tanya. Membuat segalanya seakan makin runyam. "aku tidak tahu," lirih sekali ia berkata. Entah pada siapa.

"aaaaa! Ini gilaaa~!" dengan kalut Kris berteriak sembari menendang kaleng bekas minuman penuh kekesalan.

**Klap!**

Bersamaan dengan kaleng naas yang melayang jauh kemana, lampu-lampu perumahan padam secara bersamaan. Kris sedikit tersentak, bukan takut, hanya saja jarang sekali terjadi mati lampu semacam ini. Sungguh.

Tunggu, jika mati lampu, pasti gelap kan?

Anak itu, bocah panda itu, adik Luhan itu ...

Huang Zi Tao.

Bagaimana dengan dia? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sedang menangiskah ia? Ketakutan? Seberapa takut dia sekarang? Selama apa dia mampu bertahan seorang diri di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang pasti sangat-amat ditakutinya? Bagaimana?

Silih berganti, pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Zi Tao terus saja menglir melintasi kepalanya. Bagaimana begini, bagaimana begitu, semua pertanyaan itu hanya berputar-putar pada sosok rapuh bocah panda itu. Kris diam terpaku. Tak mampu bergerak barang selangkah. Segala kebingungan dan kekalutan yang menyelubungi otaknya seakan menjadi jangkar sebesar gunung yang memaku tubuhnya diam di tempat.

Zi Tao, Zi Tao, Zi Tao. Nama itu terus terngiang di telinga dan tak henti-hentinya berputar dalam kepalanya. Seolah membuatnya melihat ilusi dimana banyak sekali gambaran Zi Tao yang tengah tersenyum, terkekeh, tertawa malu, atau wajahnya yang tengah menangis teredu.

Dan akhirnya, Kris sadar akan satu fakta baru mengenai lelaki polos itu.

Zi Tao, meski bertubuh lebih besar ketimbang Baekhyun, di dalam dia tak lebih dari anak-anak yang teramat polos. Bukan karena umurnya saja yang lebih muda, tapi memang itulah Zi Tao. Penakut. Itulah Zi Tao. Zi Tao yang rapuh bukan karena dia tak mampu menjadi kuat, Zi Tao rapuh karena kekuatannya rapuh. Memang itulah Zi Tao.

Memang—

"Kris Ge! Kris Ge!" sayu-sayu terdengar suara yang Kris kenali.

Belum lama ia mengenal getar suara itu, tapi entah mengapa, Kris seolah telah ... terbiasa.

Dengan kakinya yang masih kaku, Kris memaksakan tubuhnya bergerak. Berbalik menatap Zi Tao yang ...

Kenapa dia? Dia tidak terlihat takut, terkesan panik, tapi tak tersirat ketakutan di sana. Mata itu ...

"Kris Ge baik-baik saja? Tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka? Tidak ada drakula kan?"

Khawatir. Mata itu dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Terlihat jelas si sana. Memenuhi seluruh sorot matanya. Bahkan sampai ikut di tiap bulir bening yang melewati sudut matanya.

Kris melihat rasa itu di sana. Rasa tulus itu. Rasa dari seorang bocah polos yang bahkan ...

"Kris Ge jawab Zi Tao~~ Kris Ge tidak di gigit drakula kan?!"

Mengira jika drakula itu benar ada.

"huuu ... Kris Ge~~~" tangis Zi Tao semakin menjadi. Cengkraman tangan di dadanya semakin erat terasa. Membuat Kris sesak, bukan karena sakit atau tak bisa bernafas. Tapi ... Zi Tao mengkhawatirkannya? Oh ayolah! Bahkan jika Zi Tao bersikap egois untuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri saat terjadi bencana, orang akan sukar mengatakannya salah! Ketimbang Kris, Zi Tao jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi. Tapi ... tapi bagaimana bisa dia malah mengkhawatirkan "aku?"

"kenapa aku Zi Tao?" lirih Kris berbisik di telinga Zi Tao. "kenapa mengkhawatirkanku?" tanpa mampu berfikir lagi Kris buru-buru membawa bocah polos itu kedalam pelukannya.

"K-kris Ge ..." Zi Tao nyaris membeku dalam pelukan pangerannya. Demi kakaknya! _Hey, Kris Ge ternyata hangat! Tidak sedingin kelihatannya!_

_See_? Pikirannya jauh melenceng kan?

"Kris Ge kenapa pergi begitu saja?! Kupikir Kris Ge pergi kedapur, tapi— Hyaaa~! Apa itu!" Zi Tao buru-buru melepaskan pelukanya saat melihat sosok pria bertubuh besar yang keluar dari lorong gelap.

"hey, kau masih ketakutan seperti itu bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke sini hah?!" Kris menatap keheranan pada sosok remaja di hadapannya. _Masih setakut itu dan dia berani menerobos gelap, dan mencariku ke sini?! Apa yang telah merasukinya?!_ Batin Kris bertanya-tanya._ Cinta ... kah?_

"sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Disini dingin, dan kau—" Kris langsung melepas jaketnya begitu sadar Zi Tao hanya terbalut piyama tipis.

"kenapa kau ceroboh sekali sampai tidak memakai pakaian hangat hah?" Zi Tao hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Begitu lampu padam dan Kris tak juga kembali setelah ia memanggil namanya berulang-ulang kali, dengan 'heroik'nya Zi Tao langsung berlari keluar apartemen sembari terus meneriaki nama Kris dimana dia melihat tempat gelap. Karena dalam ingatannya, drakula suka menarik perhatian mangsanya di malam hari dan menghabisi nyawanya di tempat gelap. Dan Zi Tao tak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi pada Kris Ge-nya itu.

"kalau kau takut harunya kau di dalam saja. Jangan kemana-mana," ucap Kris sembari menggandeng pegelangan tangan Zi Tao erat. "Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku ..."

_Tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri._

Kris dan Zi Tao masih menyusuri jalan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Kris masih menggenggam tangan Zi Tao yang terasa hangat. Kris masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Zi Tao meneroboh jalanan yang segelap ini. Dan Kris masih saja berfikir ... mungkinkah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada lelaki panda di sampingnya? Yang bahkan berusia lebih muda dari adiknya sendiri?

**Klotak!**

"HUAAAA...!" Zi Tao memekik panik seraya memeluk tangan Kris erat. "apa itu Ge?" lirihnya ketakutan. _Sehebat apapun tindakan Zi Tao tadi, ia tetaplah Zi Tao yang itu. Yang rapuh, manja, juga penakut. Jadi, inilah dia. Berisik, sama seperti kakaknya._ Batin Kris berbisik.

"itu hanya kucing," Kris mencoba menenangkan. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beralih merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pelukannya. "sudahlah ... ada aku disini. Tak perlu takut _hum_?" Kris mencoba meyakinkan dan membawa Zi Tao untuk kembali melangkah. Namun bocah panda itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Wajahnya nampak ketakutan.

"ayolah Zi Tao ... tadi kau bisa berlari sejauh ini di tengah gelap tanpa memekik ketakutan kan? Kenapa sekarang kau seperti itu lagi _eoh_?" Kris berbicara selembut yang ia bisa. Matanya tak luruh menatap lekat kedua manik Zi Tao yang kini berkaca-kaca.

"ta-tadi lain Gege~~ tadi aku khawatir kau dimakan drakula~" Zi Tao beralasan. Tapi sesungguhnya itu bukan alasan, memang itulah yang sebenarnya.

Melihat sikapnya yang telah kembali seperti semula, Kris hanya bisa mendesah seraya mengusak rambutnya pelan. Bisa apa dia? Memaksa? Mana bisa?! Jadi dengan hati-hati ia membawa kedua tangan Zi Tao hingga memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Berniat menggendongnya di belakang. Namun ...

"ayo angkat kakimu..." suruh Kris.

"kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan~" suara lirih Zi Tao terdengar hampir menangis.

"hoooh kami-_sama_~! Kau itu— ya sudahlah!"Kris tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan langsung membawa Zi Tao dalam gendongan ala pengantin. Mau bagaiana lagi? Memarahi Zi Tao sama saja membuatnya menangis. Dan Kris tidak suka melihat bocah panda itu menangis, jadi, ketimbang masalah menjadi runyam, lebih baik melakukan hal lain yang masih bisa ia lakukan untuknya.

"maaf ..." lirih Zi Tao sambil menghapus air mata yang sedikit lolos dari sudut matanya. "aku tidak ketakutan kalau terdesak saja ... kalau— kalau tidak ..."

"sudahlah ... kubilang sudah ya sudah~ tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf dan di maafkan," Kris enggan menatap Zi Tao dan terus menatap jalanan. "sekarang aku mulai memahamimu, jadi kau tidak perlu menjelaskan semua itu padaku. Akan ada waktunya aku bisa memahami semua yang ada darimu. Mengerti?"

"huum ..." Zi Tao mengangguk perlahan. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman tersunging di bibir manisnya bersamaan kedua tangannya yang terulur untuk memeluk leher Kris. "_dai suki da!_" (aku sangat suka padamu) lirihnya seraya memejamkan mata perlahan. Menuju ke alam tidurnya.

Sementara Kris yang mendengar ucapannya hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

Sampai di apartemen, Zi Tao benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai, sementara salah satu ibu jarinya tengah ia hisap dengna hikmad. Khas anak balita, benar-benar seperti yang Kris kira. Perlahan, Kris meletakkan Zi Tao ke atas ranjangnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan kepalanya ke atas bantal, melepas sandalnya, juga menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kris berniat bangkit menuju meja belajarnya, namun, sebelah tangan Zi Tao tiba-tiba menahan tangannya erat. "uuh ..." gumamnya seolah tak rela di tinggalkan Kris.

"_huh_? Manja _eoh_? Ckckck ..." Kris menggeleng-geleng bercanda, seakan mengejek sang panda dari tidur indahnya. "baiklah~ mari tidur bersama," Kris mengambil posisi di belakang Zi Tao, menjadikan salah satu tangannya sebagai bantal seraya melepaskan gengaman tangan Zi Tao agar dapat ia tautkan dengan jemari panjang di tanganya yang lain. Perlahan, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Zi Tao, menyesap bau harum yang keluar dari sana. Wangi.

"_zetta ni shiawase ni suru kara_," (aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu). Bisik lelaki bersurai pirang itu tepat di telinga Zi Tao. Memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan ikut menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

.

**_"_****_Jika aku hanya memiliki satu hari ..._**

**_Aku ingin mabuk dalam cintamu."_**

.

**Harumah**

—**Kris & Tao**—

.

Zi Tao terbangun saat jam beker di atas meja nakasnnya berbunyi nyaring. Degan malas ia mematikan jam berisiknya, menggeliat perlahan, juga mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menguap lebar. Tak menyadari jika ada sepasang tangan yang masih melingkari pinggang rampinya. Tangan Kris Wu masih melingkar di sana.

Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar kala gerak tubuhnya yang terasa tak leluasa. Matanya langsung membola, mulutnya yang terbuka langsung menutup rapat, sementara gerak perlahannya terhenti seketika. Dengan hati-hati Zi Tao mengeluarkan dirinya dari kungkungan sang pangeran yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bukan ia tak suka apalagi merasa tak nyaman, Zi Tao sesungguhnya merasa suka, hanya saja ... ia harus bergegas berangkat sekolah. Kalau saja ini hari libur, Zi Tao pasti akan dengan senang hati 'bersarang' dalam pelukan sang pangerang hingga matahari kembali ke rumahnya.

Zi Tao memandangi sosok tampan di hadapannya selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya sungguh sempurna, tegas, namun halus di saat yang bersamaan. Menyiratkan kekuasaan tersendiri, membuat Zi Tao terkagum-kagum sendiri.

"_Kimi ga itooshii!_" (aku sayang kamu!) bisik Zi Tao cepat sembari mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir tipis sang pangeran. Mengecupnya—amat—singkat seraya berlari menuju kamar mandi, menyisakan degub jantungnya yang menggila dan sebuah senyum tersembunyi di bibir sang pangeran yang ternyata sudah terbangun sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ah, _anata ni muchuu da_~" (ah, aku gila karenamu~) lirih si pangeran sambil tersenyum manis. Membuka matanya perlahan sambil membetulkan letak kepalanya di atas bantal. Menikmati pagi indahnya untuk beberapa saat.

Sebenarnya, Kris sudah mandi dan membereskan seluruh buku-buku pelajarannya sedari tadi. Membantu Zi Tao menjadwal mata pelajaran juga menyiapkan pakaian seragamnya sesuai pesan dari kakaknya yang cerewet itu. Kris melakukan semua itu dengan suara seminim mungkin, enggan membangunkan sang panda apalagi sampai membangunkannya.

Dan sebelum si panda keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, Kris sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan apartemennya. Melangkah penuh suka cita akan setiap kejadian indah yang baru saja di laluinya.

Meninggalkan sebuah kotak berisi hadiah dan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan ...

**Karena aku hanya memiliki kesempatan menemanimu satu hari, biarkan aku menemanimu di hari-hari yang akan datang.**

**Karena aku hanya memiliki kesempatan memandangimu selama semalam saja, biarkan aku memandangi wajahmu di malam-malam selanjutnya.**

**Dan karena aku hanya memilki kesempatan mengenalimu dalam waktu sehari ... biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh di waktu-waktu berikutnya.**

**Hey princess panda, aku memberi hadiah kecil untukmu. Maaf kalau tak suka, kau boleh menukarnya di hari ulang tahunmu yang berikutnya. Tapi kuharap kau tidak memakai itu sekarang juga, karena aku takut kakakmu itu akan langsung membunuhku. Simpan saja, suatu hari nanti kita akan menggunakannya bersama-sama.**

**P.S : musim panas nanti, berliburlah ke Kyoto bersamaku.**

**—****Prince Wu—**

.

**_"_****_Cinta itu bisa saja muncul tanpa alasan. Cinta juga bisa saja timbul tanpa peringatan. Dan cinta juga bisa datang diluar dugaan._**

**_Jadi, jika aku katakan aku jatuh cinta padamu hanya dalam waktu satu hari saja, jangan katana aku gila."_**

_._

Zi Tao memperhatikan hadiah di tangannya. Benda berkilau itu nampak begitu indah. Sekilas memang nampak sederhana, tapi jika di perhatikan benda itu sungguh menawan. Membuat Zi Tao tak merasa bosan meski telah memandanginya sejak pagi tadi.

"Dooorr!" Zi Tao nyaris saja menjatukan kotak hadiahnya keluar jendela kelas.

"Kise! Jangan sembarangan~!" Zi Tao memekik kesal.

"uung ... kan hanya bercanda ..." Kise mengerucutkan bibir.

"itu anting? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!" tiba-tiba saja Daiki sudah muncul dan 'mencuri' hadiah pemberian Kris. "woow ... bagus sekali, tapi kenapa hanya sebelah?" lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"issh! Kembalikan!" Zi Tao kembali merebut hadiahnya dari tangan sesama tim basketnya.

"mungkin karena dia mendapatkannya secara paksa," komentar seorang lelaki berkacamata.

"jaga ucapanmu Midori!" kesal Zi Tao.

"ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Kagami yang sedari tadi tengah tertidur di atas mejanya merasa terganggu.

"hey Kagamichi! Ada seseorang yang memberi Taochi anting-anting!" ujar Kise memberitahu.

"lalu?"

"iiish! Dasar bodoh!"

"Tao-_chan_, ayo tiup lilinnya ..." tiba-tiba muncul seorang remaja lelaki bertubuh kecil yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun dan lilin-lilin yang menyala.

"ya! Tetshu-_kun_ kenapa mengagetkanku?"

"dari tadi aku sudah di situ,"

"oh ya? Kau melihatnya Midorimachi?"

"sudah tiup saja lilinnya dan kita makan kuenya~"

"hey, apa sebaiknya tidak menunggu—"

"jadi kalian berani merayakan pesta tanpa pelatih basket kalian sendiri?"

"A-Akishi _senpai_!"

—End—

Dengan tidak jelasnya! :v

Aduuuh...maaf kalau banyak kejanggalan juga typo yang berserakan di sana-sini. Itshu ga punya waktu banya buat ngedit ulang, ditambah si loulou yg sering kali jd editor Itshu lagi sakit, jadi ya begitu.

Jadi yah...begini hasilnya. Maaf kalau aneh dan membuat kalian tak suka :v

Uum ... ini ff fluff pertama Itshu, aneh ga sih? Feelnya dapet ga sih? Mian ya klo cashnya malah d banyakin sama si membernya kuroko, soalnya aku niat bikin ff ini dalam berbagai versi (meski ga yakin). Soalnya jam 'nganggur' Itshu udh jarang. :3

Eih, kebanyakan ngomong nih. Sudahlah ... intinya, terima kasih sudah membaca~~!

"Arigatou gozaimasu~!" ^-^)/


End file.
